Ce qu’un père n’a pas envi de savoir
by Sweela
Summary: *Marathon prompt* Titre complet: Tout ce qu’un père n’a pas envi de savoir sur ses enfants. Drago est témoin de quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. As/S


**Prompts lancé par mushu : « **Il traversa son salon d'un pas vif, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention » et «Méchant slip! Méchant!»

**Rating :** PG-16,  
**2 mots :** Albus/Scorpius

**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Titre : **Tout ce qu'un père n'a pas envi de savoir sur ses enfants

Couché sur le dos, Albus regardait une revu pornographique sur son lit. Il regardait la page du milieu où un bellâtre se trémoussait. La photo lui envoyait des regards sexy et lui lançait des phrases cochonnes qui aurait rougit n'importe quel hétérosexuel. L'homme d'une autre page vint rejoindre celui là. Rapidement, le bellâtre se mit à déshabiller le nouvel arrivant, au plus grand plaisir d'Albus qui se trémoussa sur le matelas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » fit soudain Scorpius en entrant dans la chambre et en lui enlevant la revue des mains.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de lecture. » fit Albus, goguenard alors que Scorpius remettait la revue à sa place, bien caché sous le matelas.

« Faut bien que je m'occupe quand tu n'es pas là! »

« Et bien moi, après toute cette lecture, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'occupe de moi. » fit Albus, mutin, en désignant l'érection que la revue avait fait naître.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, intéressé, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis s'approcha d'Albus. Il mit une main contre l'entre jambe de son amant pour y sentir l'érection et sourit. « Et bien je crois bien que c'est à moi de le faire. » Il remonta la jupe de sa robe de sorcier et fit descendre son slip. Le pénis ainsi libéré se dressa devant lui et Scropius le prit entre ses mains. Il le caressa un peu, puis sa bouche vint rejoindre ses mains autours de son membres. Albus laissa aller sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant.

Drago Malefoy regardait pour la millième fois le dossier devant lui. L'avocat spécialisé dans les affaires mêlant sorciers et moldu, n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la solution à son dossier. Il s'agissait probablement du pire divorce sorcier/moldu de sa carrière. Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de faire une pause avant de devenir fou, il quitta son bureau pour aller à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta prêt du salon. La semaine passé, il avait surprit son fils dans une drôle de position avec le fils Potter sur le divan et il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cela. C'était beaucoup trop pour son pauvre vieux cœur. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. Rien à signaler. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit suspect se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de la chambre de son fils. Il traversa son salon d'un pas vif, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y faire attention. Enfin en sécurité dans la cuisine, l'ancien mangemort se prit un verre d'eau fraîche. Après la guerre et le témoignage de Potter pour l'aider, il avait décidé de prendre un rythme de vie plus sain. Il avait finit par libéré tous les elfes de maison et marié une sang mêlé.

Les deux garçons paressaient maintenant au lit, nu. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillé un peu partout et le paquet de condom traînait toujours sur la table de nuit.

« On ferrait mieux d'aller à la cuisine. C'est bientôt l'heure de souper. »

Alors les deux amants se levèrent et s'habillèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » demanda soudain Scorpius, tout habiller alors qu'Albus essayait d'attraper quelque chose sous le lit.

« Je cherche mon foutu slip. Il a encore disparu! »

« Une bonne fois pour toute, il va bien falloir que tu le regarde dans les yeux et que tu lui dise : 'Méchant slip! Méchant!' » plaisanta Scorpius en mimant la phrase du doigt.

Albus soupira et finit par abandonner l'idée de retrouver le fameux slip.

Pendant tout l'heure que dura le souper, Scorpius s'amusa à faire rougir Albus en glissant son pied sous sa robe. Le jeune Potter se trémoussait alors sur sa chaise essayant de bien paraître.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Albus? » demanda Drago, inquiet de son comportement.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir. » murmura le garçon gêné. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais y aller. Mes parents voulaient que je rentre tôt. »

« C'est parfait, Albus » fit Astoria de sa voix douce. « Je vais appeler tu n'as qu'à aller chercher tes bagages. Je suis sur que Scorpius se fera un plaisir de t'aider à les transporter jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. »

« Merci Madame. J'ai passer deux merveilleuses semaines au manoir. »

« Cela a été un plaisir de te recevoir, n'est-ce pas chéri? » fit Astoria, puis voyant que son mari ne répondait pas, elle insista : « N'est-ce pas chéri? »

Il grogna quelque chose qu'Albus ne comprit pas puis les deux garçons quittèrent la table. Après de nombreux bisous et aux revoirs, Albus transplanna chez lui alors que Drago, seul dans son bureau se réjouissait de ne plus risquer de tomber sur les deux garçons faire des galipettes partout dans la maison.

Fin


End file.
